


I loved that blouse!

by FrenchieMarz



Category: Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger Management, Desire, Desk, F/M, Foreplay, Frustration, Locked Doors, Long day at work, Music, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz
Relationships: Anna Houston/Sam Dalton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I loved that blouse!

It was almost 9 p.m. when Sam Dalton finally entered the elevator for the penthouse.  
Every DAMN thing that happened today at work seemed to have join their forces against him. Like if someone decided that today was going to be the worst possible.  
Usually, coming home to his precious boys and their nanny, the woman that drives him crazy and haunts his every thought, was enough to calm him down after a bad day.  
But tonight, he seemed unable to blow off some steam. He slowly ran his hands across his tired face and through his hair, trying to steady his breath.  
  
The elevator door finally opened to the penthouse hallway. With a quick and furious pace, Sam entered the living room.  
The twins were in the lounge, watching a movie while playing with their construction set. He took a quick look in the kitchen, and saw Anna putting the finishing touches to dinner.  
  
_"Dad!"_ Sam was brought back to reality by his sons, welcoming him in unison from their seats.  
  
_"Hi boys"_ he replied. He looked back to where Anna was cooking. She heard the boys saying hi to their dad, she looked up from what she was doing, and flashed Sam a wink.  
  
Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline and all his frustration from his long day resurface, he turned around and went straight in his home office, slamming the door after him.

The twins glanced at each other with worried faces. _"Wow, Dad is not in a good mood!"_ said Mason. _"Yup, and we didn't even do anything!"_ added Mickey. They both turned to Anna, seeing the concern on her face. _"Anna, do we really have to wait for Dad to eat? I'm hungry!"_ Mason asked with puppy eyes.  
  
_"In a minute, boys. I'll see what's going on with your father. Don't worry, continue what you're doing. Be nice, okay? No food theft while I'm gone, I counted the tomatoes, so I'll know if you steal anything, you lovely little demons!"_ said Anna, laughing softly and smiling at the boys to reassure them.  
  
_"Yes, Anna!"_ replied the twins at the same time, with huge mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
She carefully approached the home office's door. She heard music coming from inside. Uh-oh. She already heard that, and this was definitely his "angry/frustrating day at work" playlist. She knocked on the door. No answer. She realized the door wasn't closed.  
Anna entered the room and locked the door behind her. She scanned the office, looking for Sam. She finally found him seated in his comfortable chair, looking at New York City lights through the windows, spinning a glass of single malt scotch whisky in his hands. The speakers were playing _The Hills_ by The Weeknd.  
  
_"Sam? You okay?"_ gently asked Anna, while approaching the desk.  
  
Without warning, Sam abruptly put down his glass, stood up, and walked around his desk. She didn't have time to react, as he came as close as possible to her, cupped her face in his hands and started to kiss her furiously. He devoured her lips in a mix of pure passion and frustration. She smelled the alcohol on his breath, but he was so impatient that her knees became weak, and she had no choice but to sit on the desk. The music basses, diffusing in both their bodies through the wooden desk, seemed to build a wildfire between them.  
  
She broke the kiss, trying to talk, as Sam continued to suck and lick the exposed skin of her neck. _"Sam... What... Ooh... Wait... Slow down... The boys are... Aah... in the next room... Mmh... waiting for us for dinner..."_ she said with obvious difficulty, trying to slow him down.  
  
_"First, I'm doing what I couldn't stop thinking about all this damn fucking day. Don't resist!"_ he replied, his hands roaming all over her body.  
  
Wow! Don't resist? She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him back, forcing him to break the contact between them. _"Hey! Stop. Stop it! I'm not one of your work subordinates. Don't boss me around like that!"_ she snapped at him.  
  
_"Great! Are you done? Can we enjoy ourselves now?"_ he replied, frustration and desire clearly visible in his eyes. She stood there on the desk, mouth agape. It was the first time she was seeing him like that, and she definitely didn't know what to do or say.  
  
He approached her again, putting his hands on her legs, slightly scraping her soft skin while bringing them closer to her hips. He tried to kiss her again, but she moved back _"No. Get your hands off me!"_ she firmly removed his hands from her body. _"Not like this. Not with the boys in the next room. Not when you clearly drank alone before I came in. Not when you didn't even say hi to me tonight!"_. She tried to get down the desk but he came close again, blocking her path. _"Sam..."_ Anna said with irritation.  
  
"Sam what!?" there was challenge in his voice. He needed her, right now.  
  
She looked in his eyes, searching for something, something else than lust and anger. She took advantage of his hesitation to stand, and started to leave. Sam turned around and grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her back to him, closer than before. _"Wait! Stay here!"_ he said, hungrily watching her from head to toe. She tried to move but Sam tightened his arms around her waist and her wrist.  
  
She didn't know what to think in this moment. Anna knew he wouldn't do anything that could hurt her. So why did her heart beat so fast? Was she afraid of him? No. At least she didn't think so. Was she thrilled? Seeing him so firm and powerful... Probably.  
The music was still playing, sending regular waves of basses through them. She looked up, finding his eyes. And there, in the arms of each other, he was finally able to let some of the anger that followed him all day go away. He released her wrist, still gripping the small of her back, then lightly skimmed his knuckles against her reddened cheek. That was when she saw it, that little something she was searching for: affection.  
  
Without thinking, she closed the distance between them. They kissed each other with fiery passion, while their hands explored his hair, her breast, his chest, her thigh, rekindling a dangerous fire in their bodies. He wanted to touch her skin, so badly, and that blouse was definitely getting in the way. Sam didn't have the patience to undo her buttons, so he tore it off.  
  
She laughed with surprise against his lips, hearing the tinkle of her buttons falling on the floor. _"Oh oh ooh... someone's eager. I loved that blouse, Mr. Dalton!"_ she said. _"I'll buy you a better one. Though naked looks great on you too"_ he replied, nibbling her lower lip.  
Suddenly, Sam turned her around, so that her back lied against his chest. He removed a strand of hair from her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she tilted her head back. He started to kiss her skin, softly at first, then his tongue became more persistent. He cupped her breast with one hand, and skimmed the bare skin of her lower abdomen with the other. She moaned, her legs trembling with desire. _"Mmmmh... Sam"_.  
  
_"Do you know how delicious you are? Especially when you moan my name"_ he said, licking the skin beneath her earlobe.  
  
She covered Sam's hand with her own, then her other hand went down in her back, finding the stiff bump growing in his pants. She slightly stroked him over his clothes, while arching her back. He groaned at the sense of her ass and her hand brushing his boner. He tried to muffle the sound of his moans by kissing and biting the back of her neck.  
Sam slid the hand on her belly lower. _"Damn skirt!"_ . She helped him getting rid of that too. When her skirt reached the floor, he slipped his hand under her panties, caressing her pubis first. A thrill ran through Anna's entire body, her legs threatening to give away. She threw her arm around the back of Sam's neck, desperately searching for some support. Her strokes became more urgent, inviting him to plunge his fingers between her lips. He found her hot and wet, increasing his desire even more. He started to gently apply pressure while tracing circles around her pleasure button. _"Oh God... Yes!"_.  
  
_"You need to be quiet, Anna. You wouldn't want the boys to come knocking on the door right now?"_ Sam said playfully, trying to hush his own moans.  
  
Anna turned around in his arms. She needed to feel him, hard between her hands, and she wanted to see the effect it had on him. She playfully unbuckled his belt, and he got out of his pants and boxer as fast as a kid opening his Christmas gifts. She pushed him towards the desk, and took a few steps back to admire his half-naked body. She wanted to tease him a bit before. _"Mmh... Someone's happy to see me. Remove your suit jacket!"_. He complied, without thinking about it. _"Now unbutton your shirt, Mr. Dalton, but keep it on"_.  
  
While he did what she told, she slowly unclipped her lacy balcony bra, putting on a show for him, swaying her hips in sync with the song _Lose Control_ by Meduza playing through the room. He couldn't do nothing but watch her, totally mesmerized. Anna tossed her bra to him, covering her breast with her other arm. Sam catched it, and smelled her perfume on it, the intoxicating scent that he knew all too well.  
  
Seeing him distracted, she started to make her way to her panties with one of her hand, and finally touched herself through the fabric of her underwear. Sam's eyes found her again and his jaw dropped. _"Oh. My. God!"_. Her head fell back with pleasure, her breath becoming faster, as he watched her, unable to move.  
  
It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. _"That's not nice to tease. Come here, my naughty nanny!"_. He launched himself forward, reaching for her waist, then pulled her to him, leaning against the desk. Their mouths collided in a hot and passionate kiss. Anna brushed the skin of his sculpted chest with her hands, feeling his muscles tense with every touch. Then she descended on his lower abdomen, and finally found what she wanted the most.  
She tightened her grip around him and started to move up and down with one hand, the other playing softly with his head. Sam bit his own lips to avoid moaning loudly, his head fell back, his hands firmly gripping the edges of the desk. _"Anna... Mmmh"_. Anna trailed hot kisses down his throat, then on his chiseled chest, licking her way lower and lower, while her hands were still busy playing with him.  
  
_"Moan for me, Sam. I want to hear how good I feel"_ she said, while finally teasingly licking his tip. She continued to work, alternating between her tongue and her hand, until Sam's hands found her cheeks, and made her stand again, back to his lips.  
One of his hands found its way between her legs, and he started to stroke gently over the fabric of her panties. Her mouth opened uncontrollably with moans, she tried to make them as quiet as possible. He nibbled her lower lip while saying _"Good girl!"_ , then trailed hot kisses down her neck, and took her breast in his mouth, slowly licking and playing with her firm nipples. She still had her hands on his length, but her movements were becoming erratic.  
  
_"It's my turn to have a taste!"_. Sam grabbed her bottom, then the back of her thighs, inviting her to wrap her legs around his waist. She locked her arms behind his neck, and he carried her to the office lounge. He laid her down on the large comfortable linen sofa, tickling the skin of her sides, slowly tracing a path to her thighs.  
  
_"Hahaha! Sam!"_ she giggled while wriggling under his touch.  
  
He slid his body between her legs and came forward to kiss her, the sound of her laugh driving him crazy. Sam spread her legs with his hands, a moan escaped her lips and her cheeks redden. _"Now, make just one sound and I'll have no choice than to punish you, Ms. Houston"_. Ooh! Kinky! He lowered himself, licking the skin between her breasts, her lower abdomen. His hands quickly removed her panties out of the way, and he finally arrived where they both needed to feel each other.  
He expertly alternated between licking and sucking her sweet spot. She arched her back, grabbing the cushions, breathing heavily, swallowing every moan. She knew, deep down, that his punishment would be to stop what he was doing right now.  
  
_"You taste so good, Anna!"_. His deep voice sent waves through her body, and she couldn't fight back. She covered her mouth with one hand, muffling the sound of her groans. He came back to her mouth, kissing her impatiently.  
  
_"Mmmmh... Sam... I need to feel you inside me!"_ she said hungrily.  
  
He kneeled on the sofa, and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. He grabbed her legs and kept them raised, one of his hands holding her ankles together. He centered himself in front of her and slowly entered. _"Oh. God!"_. She instinctively grabbed her breasts, as he started to move in her, matching the rhythm of the song playing, _Red Eyes_ by Thomas Azier.  
He started to pick up speed, kissing the skin around her ankles. He skimmed her lower belly with his other hand, and she covered it with her own hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
The pleasure built dangerously in their bodies. He focused his attention on her, watching her response as he moved faster, trying to manage his own waves of pleasure. _"How do you feel, precious?"_.  
  
_"Ooh... Mmmh... So... Good!"_ she answered, obviously with a lot of trouble, biting her lip.  
  
_"Good! Will you... Mmh... Come for me, Anna?"_ he said, thrusting into her harder each time, nibbling the soft skin of her leg.  
  
It didn't take long for Anna to fall over the edge. She was forced to muffle the sound of her orgasm in one of the cushions.  
Feeling her involuntary regular contractions around him, he followed her in an instant, biting her leg to avoid screaming her name.  
  
Both out of breath, he lied on top of her, his head resting below her breast. He grasped her sweaty skin, while she moved her fingers through his soft silky dark hair. After a few minutes, he finally spoke. _"Thank you"_.  
  
She smiled and looked down at him. _"For what?"_.  
  
_"For the way you calm me down, even after a bad day at work"_ Sam replied, bringing their laced fingers to his lips, and kissing hers softly.  
  
_"I didn't do anything, Sam"_ she said, giggling.  
  
_"Oh, yes you did! You exist, and you're here with us! That's enough for me!"_. She looked deeply in his eyes, and saw nothing else than sincerity. She cupped his cheek, and brought him to her lips for a sweet kiss.  
  
She sat on the couch, leaving his powerful arms. _"Come on, Handsome! The boys are waiting for us for dinner. We let them wait long enough"_ she said with a playful grin, the two of them putting their clothes back on. _"Oh! I should probably go change that blouse first, now that you ruined it!"_ she winked at him, unlocked the door, and left the office.  
He stood there, buttoning his shirt, a satisfied smile forming on his lips.


End file.
